Hass
by Loony
Summary: über Nymphadora Tonks dunkle Seite und das Ende aller Hoffnung für die magische Welt... 4 Kapitel, extrem düster
1. Hass

**Hass (freie Übersetzung von Hatred)**

Disclaimer: Die Idee dieser Geschichte gehört mir, Orte und Charaktere JKR.  


Sonstiges: Dies hier ist die Übersetzung von "Hatred", Handlungszeit und alles weitere wichtige werden im Laufe der Kapitel, von denen es nur 4 sehr kurze gibt, klar werden.

**Hass**

_Kapitel 1_

„Erzählen Sie mir nichts von Hass und den daraus resultierenden Gefahren. Ich kenne sie gut. Seit dem Tag meiner Geburt habe ich gehasst.

Nun, wenigstens seit ich denken konnte, und ich rede nicht von dem Gefühl, welches die Leute Hass nennen, wenn sie Wut und Abscheu empfinden oder wenn sie nach Rache trachten und jemanden verletzten wollen.

Das ist nicht dasselbe.

Wirklicher Hass ist ein stärkeres Gefühl, stärker und dunkler und, natürlich, gefährlicher als Sie sich vorstellen können, denke ich.

Ich mag mich in jener Sache irren, aber Sie sehen nicht aus, als ob sie jemals richtigen Hass empfunden haben, obwohl ich auch nicht danach aussehe. Aber ich habe ihn empfunden und ich fühle ihn noch.

Jeder Teil meiner Seele und meines Körpers schreit danach, der Person weh zu tun, die ich hasse. Sie mehr leiden zu lassen, als ein menschliches Wesen ertragen kann, sie zu zerstören, auszuspionieren und ihre Geheimnisse aufzudecken, jene Geheimnisse zu nutzen um sie noch mehr zu ruinieren, sie dazu zu bringen, Selbstmord begehen zu wollen, aber sie nicht zu lassen, über sie zu lachen, wenn sie zu Grunde gerichtet und gebrochen ist.  
  
Meine Handlungen werden von Hass bestimmt, das ist mir bewusst, aber ich kann es nicht ändern, ich kann mich nicht verändern.

Ich habe versucht, meinen Hass einzudämmen, ihn zu besiegen, aber ich bin zu schwach und vielleicht zu feige, weil die Person, die ich hasse, ich selbst bin. Ich hasse mich selbst für das, was ich bin.

Vielleicht schien es Ihnen, dass ich eine freundliche und fröhliche Person bin. Ich bin es nicht, aber so scheint es jedem. Ich habe diese Person geschaffen und verhalte mich wie sie, aber es ist eine Lüge.

Ich bin unfähig, die Wahrheit auszuhalten, meine Gefüle zu zeigen, mich selbst zu akzeptieren oder aufzuhören, mich zu hassen und dafür hasse ich mich.

Ich hasse mich, weil ich mich hasse, ist das nicht lächerlich? Denken Sie nicht, dass es lustig ist, wie dumm ich bin? Warum lachen Sie nicht und lächeln mich stattdessen auf diese traurige, sorgenvolle Art an?"

------------------

_Reviews wären nett_


	2. Warum

**Kapitel 2**

Disclaimer: s. erstes Kapitel

**WARUM**  
  
Das sonst so typische Funkeln in Dumbledores Augen war verschwunden.

Die Person, an die die meisten Zauberer und Hexen geglaubt hatten, war tot. Getötet von einem Mitglied des Ordens.

Es fiel ihm schwer, diesen schrecklichen Teil der Realität zu akzeptieren. Harry Potter war gestorben und verantwortlich für seinen Tod war jemand, dem Dumbledore ohne jeden Zweifel an ihrer Treue dem Orden gegenüber vertraut hatte.

Bis jetzt war er der Einzige, der die Identität des Mörders kannte.

Es war der Öffentlichkeit bekannt, dass der Junge, der einst gelebt hatte, von jemandem aus Dumbledores Orden umgebracht worden war. Aber die Leute hielten Severus Snape für den Verräter.

Ein bitteres Lächeln erschien auf Dumbledores Gesicht. Snape war stets derjenige gewesen, dem alle Übel dieser Welt angelastet worden waren. Aber es war Severus gewesen, der ihn gewarnt hatte, bevor der Junge getötet worden war.

Die Warnung hatte nichts gebracht. Zu der Zeit war es Dumbledore so unwahrscheinlich erschienen.

Warum hätte sie sie betrügen sollen? Sie war immer so offen, tapfer und muggelfreundlich erschienen.

Warum zur Hölle hatte sie es getan?

WARUM?

Das Einzige, was Dumbledore nach Snapes Warnung unternommen hatte, war ein Zauber gewesen, der ihn, sollte Harry Potter etwas zustoßen, sofort darüber in Kenntnis setzen würde.

Es gab nur diese leicht enttäuschende Tatsache, dass das, was Harry Potter zugestoßen war, der Tod gewesen war.

Es hatte keine Sickel geholfen, dass Dumbledore sofort wusste, dass der Junge tot war. Er hatte nur die Mörderin in Gewahrsam nehmen können, die vorher schon Ron und Hermine getötet hatte.

Als er die Leichen der Kinder gesehen und in die kalten Augen ihrer Henkerin geblickt hatte, war sein Gesicht vom Hass erstrahlt gewesen. Nur für kurze Zeit, aber in diesen Sekunden hatte er die vergiftende Klaue des Hasses gespürt.

Und danach war er Zeuge einer der seltsamsten Reden geworden, die er je gehört hatte.

Er hatte sich niemals vorgestellt, dass die Seele von Nymphadora Tonks so krank und verdorben sein könnte. Er hatte sie in sein Büro gebracht und den Tagespropheten über Harry Potters Tod informiert.

Eine halbe Stunde später hatte es eine Sonderausgabe gegeben. Das nächste, was zu tun war, war den Grund herauszufinden, warum sie das getan hatte, obwohl es die junge Frau sicherlich nicht vor den Dementoren bewahren würde. Aber irgendwie schienen selbst die Dementoren ihn nicht mehr zu sorgen.

Er war seltsam abgestumpft. Die gesamte magische Welt war verdammt, durch den Dunklen Lord zu Grunde gerichtet zu werden. Es gab keine Chance, diese Tatsache zu ändern. Als Folge davon gab es auch nichts mehr, um sich darüber Sorgen zu machen.

Nichts mehr, um zu hoffen.

Nichts mehr, um sich davor zu fürchten.

Nichts mehr zu fühlen.

Er wollte nur noch herausfinden, warum dies hatte geschehen müssen. Die Zukunft war ihm jetzt egal.

-------------------

auf englisch hat das Kapitel ein bisschen besser geklungen... aber die Atmosphäre kommt rüber, denke ich...

(das "at" will nicht) Mrs. N. Snape: danke (der Smiley will auch nich), Kapitel eins hatte ja ursprünglich gar nichts mit HP zu tun, aber beim Schreiben hab ich mir schon einiges gedacht und irgendwie hielt ich dann Tonks für passend XD


	3. Playing for Time

**Disclaimer: s. erstes Kapitel**

**Playing for Time (den Titel hab ich jetzt nich übersetzt)**  
  
Dumbledore saß mit aufgestützten Ellbogen vor seinem Schreibtisch und lehnte sein Kinn auf seine gefalteten Hände.

Gegenüber sah Nymphadora Tonks direkt durch ihn hindurch. Sie war nach ihrer „Rede"in Schweigen verfallen und seit geraumer Zeit hatte keiner von ihnen gesprochen.

Tonks würde ihre Geschichte nicht von sich aus erzählen, wie Dumbledore ohne Mühe klar geworden war. Natürlich könnte er Severus um eine Flasche Veritaserum bitten, aber mit etwas Geduld würde er die Wahrheit sicherlich genauso gut aus ihr herausbekommen.

Es gab keinen Grund für Eile, weil es nichts mehr zu tun gab.

Nichts, außer herauszufinden warum.

„Seit wann dienst du Voldemort schon, Nymphadora?"

Ihre Augen trafen seine. Sie waren immer noch von Distanz und Kälte erfüllt. „Es heißt Tonks, nicht Nymphadora, Direktor."

Dumbledore seufzte.

„Also, seit wann bist du schon Todesser, Tonks?"

Sie beobachtete ihn aufmerksam.

„Seit ich ein kleines Kind war", flüstere sie.

In jeder anderen Situation wäre er bestimmt betroffen gewesen, doch jetzt hatte er ihren Worten ohne das geringste Gefühl zugehört.

„Deine Eltern hatten nichts mit Voldemort zu tun. Wie kamst du in Kontakt mit ihm?"

Wieder dachte sie gründlich nach, bevor sie antwortete.

„Als ich mit achteinhalb Jahren von zu Hause weglief, habe ich ihn getroffen."

Richtig, Dumbledore erinnerte sich daran. Nymphadora war weggelaufen und ihre Mutter, Andromeda, hatte sich große Sorgen gemacht, weil ihre Tochter sich immer ein wenig seltsam besonders ihrem Vater gegenüber benommen hatte und Andromeda war besorgt gewesen, dass Nymphadora etwas Dummes tun könnte.

Aber sie war ein paar Tagespäter zurückgekehrt und Andromeda hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass ihre Tochter sich danach zum Positiven verändert hatte, obwohl Nymphadora niemals erzählt hatte, warum sie weggelaufen oder wo sie gewesen war.

„Glaubst du nicht, dass es einfacher ist, mir die ganze Geschichte auf einmal zu erzählen?"

Natürlich könnte er sie nach jeder Kleinigkeit fragen, aber es wäre schwierig, den Zusammenhang nachzuvollziehen, wenn er so vorgehen müsste.

„Ich kann es Ihnen nicht erzählen."

Ihre Stimme war so gefühlslos und ungewohnt, dass es ihn fröstelte, obwohl es nur ein Flüstern war.

„Warum? Was hält dich davon ab, es mir zu erzählen? Voldemort?"

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Es ist nicht wegen ihm. Es würde ihn nicht stören, wenn ich alles erzählen würde, denn meine Aufgabe ist ausgeführt. Es würde sich nichts für den Dunklen Lord verändern, wenn ich alles sagen würde."

Sie lächelte höhnisch und in ihren Augen glitzerte der Wahnsinn.

Es fiel Dumbledore schwer, sich zu konzentrieren. Ihre Stimme war so leise und Verzweiflung und Gleichgültigkeit zwängten sich in seine Gedanken. Aber er musste dies tun. Er war es Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger, deren Körper in diesem Moment leblos auf einem Feld lagen, und allen anderen, denen die Zukunft gestohlen worden war, schuldig.

„Warum erzählst du es dann nicht?"

„Es geht nicht nur um den Dunklen Lord. Es geht um ... mich. Meine Gefühle. Meine Gedanken. Meine ... Entscheidungen. Ich will nicht über die Vergangenheit nachdenken."

Du denkst lieber an die Zukunft und die Dementoren, nicht wahr?

Dieser Gedanke zeigte Dumbledore, wie nah er an seine Grenzen gekommen war. Er benutzte zwar Ironie, aber er war niemals sarkastisch gewesen.

„Ich fürchte, du musst darüber nachdenken. Du wirst gezwungen werden, deine Geschichte bei deiner Verhandlung zu erzählen und es könnte einfacher sein, wenn du sie schon einmal erzählt hast."

Obwohl es nichts an deiner Strafe ändern wird, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.

Nymphadora wimmerte.

Er wartete. Jeder weitere Versuch, sie zum Sprechen zu bringen, wäre jetzt vergebens. Nach einiger Zeit würde sie von selbst anfangen zu reden.

Er lag richtig.

Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten Stille begann sie, ihre Geschichte zu erzählen.

Sie brach oft ab, aber nach einiger Zeit sprach sie stets weiter und erzählte ihm alles. Es passte irgendwie zu ihrer vorhergehenden Rede.

Glückliche Seelen, die davon nichts wussten. Aber auf eine Art und Weise verstand er sie jetzt. Auf die Art, wie man die Handlung von jemanden versteht, der Selbstmord oder Ähnliches begangen hat. Man versteht die Person irgendwie, obwohl man selber so etwas (hoffentlich) niemals tun würde.  
  
Er versuchte zumindest, sie zu verstehen.

---------------------------

und dann bald Kapitel 4, allerdings weiß ich nich, ob ich morgen Zeit zum posten finde (Schulfest und dann Abschlussfeier mit Übernachtung...)

danke an caracinous (schön, dass du auch das deutsche liest ) und an Mrs. N. Snape (du schreibst deine FF aber nur auf niederländisch... die Zusammenfassung konnte ich noch halbwegs verstehen und das hört sich ja gut an, aber die FF wird mir dann doch zu schwer)

also mir gefällt das englische besser...in Kapitel 4 gibt es allerdings einen Satz, bei dem ich vergessen habe, was genau ich damit sagen wollte und die Übersetzung ist dementsprechend merkwürdig... werdet ihr aber wohl merken, wenn 4 dann da is


	4. Die Verhandlung

vorgestern hab ich keine Zeit gefunden und gestern die meiste Zeit mit Schlafen verbracht... (darum bin ich heute - in den Ferien- auch seit halb sieben wach -.- ), also gibts den Teil heute

**Disclaimer: s. erstes Kapitel**

**Die Verhandlung**

Das Zaubergamot war in Gerichtsraum Zehn versammelt. Es war eine Woche her, seit Potter und seine Freunde getötet worden waren und es gab viele Mitglieder des Zaubergamots, die Nymphadora immer noch ungläubig anstarrten.

Jemand vom Ministerium hatte allen Ernstes eine Eule zu Snape geschickt, in der es hieß, dass seine Verhandlung für den Mord an Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger am 12. Januar 1998 abgehalten werden würde, wie Snape ihm wütend mitgeteilt hatte.

Natürlich hatte Dumbledore das Ministerium über dieses winzige Missverständnis in Kenntnis gesetzt und schließlich hatte Nymphadora ihre Eule bekommen.

Im Moment fragte Fudge Nymphadora gerade, wie sie die Kinder getötet hatte.

Es war für sie nicht besonders schwer gewesen, da die drei ihr vertraut hatten und, weil jedes andere Mitglied des Ordens mit anderen Aufgaben beschäftigt gewesen war, sie die Kinder allein am Ende der Weihnachtsferien zurück zur Schule bringen sollte.

Sie hatte den Portschlüssel, der von Dumbledore vorbereitet worden war, manipuliert und zuerst Ron, dann Hermine und zum Schluss Harry irgendwo auf einer Wiese getötet.

Voldemort hatte es ihr so in der unausgesprochen enthaltenen Mordanweisung, den Jungen Der Lebte leiden zu lassen, aufgetragen.

Die drei waren zu überrascht gewesen, um überhaupt irgendeine Art ernstzunehmenden Widerstand leisten zu können.

Es gab nichts Unklares über den Tatverlauf. Trotzdem stellte Fudge mehrere unnötige Fragen.

Es war wirklich ein Mysterium, warum dieser vollkommen bekloppte Idiot immer noch am Leben war.

So viele Leute waren seit dem Beginn des Zweiten Krieges gestorben.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dädalus Diggle und Molly Weasley, um nur ein paar zu nennen.

Andere, wie Arthur Weasley, waren noch am Leben, aber innerlich zusammen mit ihren Geliebten gestorben.

Und all diese Tode und Opfer waren vergebens. Wegen dem Wahnsinn einer jungen Frau.

In dieser einen Woche war Dumbledore wirklich verbittert geworden. Normalerweise hätte er Mitleid für diesen fehlgeleiteten Verstand gefühlt, der jetzt seine Geschichte erzählte.

Der Stolz der Blacks hatte in Nymphadora überlebt. Sie hatte den Rest ihrer Familie kennen lernen wollen, aber Sirius Mutter hatte es abgelehnt, auf irgendeine Art mit Blutsverrätern in Kontakt zu stehen und Nymphadora hatte nicht bemerkt, dass enger Kontakt mit den Blacks nicht gerade als positiv zu bezeichnen war.

Stattdessen hatte sie sich unwürdig und minderwertig gefühlt. Als eine Folge davon hatte sie begonnen, ihre Eltern zu hassen und besonders ihren Vater zu verabscheuen.

Mit achteinhalb hatte es ihr gereicht und sie war weggelaufen, direkt in die Arme von Voldemort.

Er hatte ihr erzählt, dass auch seine Mutter keinen Sinn für Blutehre gehabt hatte und so hatte er Nymphadoras Vertrauen gewonnen.

Für Voldemort hatte Nymphadora die Möglichkeit, einen wertvollen Spion zu haben, dargestellt. Ihre Mutter hatte immer engen Kontakt zu Dumbledore gehabt und es war sehr leicht für Voldemort gewesen, Nymphadoras Verstand zu lenken.

Er hatte sie stets Nymphadora genannt und obwohl sie den Namen gewöhnlich nicht gemocht hatte, hatte es ihr gefallen, wenn Voldemort sie so nannte.

Aber nur bei ihm, niemand anders sollte sie so nennen dürfen.

Voldemort hatte sie zur Todesserin ernannt, aber sie hatte niemals an einem Treffen teilgenommen, weil niemand von ihr wissen sollte. Als geheime Spionin sollte sie sich wie ein normales Kind verhalten und eine Gryffindor werden um Verbindungen zu knüpfen.

Genau das hatte sie getan, obwohl Voldemort verschwunden war, als sie neun Jahre alt geworden war.

Sie hatte Hogwarts als eine Gryffindor besucht und jeden betrogen.

Langsam hatte sie angefangen, sich selbst dafür zu hassen, nicht ehrlich zu sein. Unehrlichkeit war kein natürlicher Zug ihres Charakters gewesen, aber sie war Voldemort gegenüber stets treu ergeben geblieben, während ihr Selbsthass gewachsen war und trotz der Tatsache, dass sie angefangen hatte, auch Voldemort zu hassen.

Nymphadora hatte Voldemort gehasst und zugleich geliebt und Dumbledore war sich sicher, dass sie es immer noch tat.

Voldemort war derjenige gewesen, der Nymphadoras Selbsthass ausgelöst hatte, aber er war auch derjenige gewesen, der Verständnis gezeigt hatte.

Natürlich war Nymphadora für Voldemort nur ein Werkzeug gewesen.

Ein sehr nützliches allerdings, da es ausgerechnet ihr gelungen war, Potter auszulöschen.

Nachdem sie ihre Geschichte noch einmal vor dem Zaubergamot erzählt hatte, wurde sie zum Kuss eines Dementoren verurteilt.

Die Strafe wurde noch während der Gegenwart des Zaubergamots ausgeführt.

Nymphadora blinzelte nicht einmal, als der Dementor auf sie zu kam. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann war Nymphadoras Seele verschwunden.

Ihre Augen waren nicht mehr kalt. In ihnen war nur noch Leere.

Leere, die die Zukunft der magischen Welt widerspiegelte.

Und all das im Gegensatz zu der Prophezeiung. Dumbledore hätte es wissen müssen.

Die Möglichkeiten der Zukunft sind vielfach und es ist sehr schwer, zu sagen, welche Möglichkeit die richtige ist.

Obwohl es nach Harry Potters Tod nicht mehr besonders schwer war, zu erraten, was noch kommen würde.

Zerstörung, Leid, Verderben und Tod.

Ende

Zeitplan

November 1972: Geburtstag von Nymphadora Tonks

Mai 1981: Tonks rennt weg

Halloween 1981: Voldemort ist verschwunden

November 1981: Tonks ist neun Jahre alt

September 1983

Hogwarts

September 1990

5 Jahre Aurorentraining bis zum September 1995

Juli 1996: Tonks tritt dem Phönixorden bei

Januar 1998: Tonks tötet Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter

----------------------------------

das wars

danke an Mrs. N. Snape , geht mir auch manchmal so, dass ich keine Ahnung hab, was ich zu einer FF schreiben soll, obwohl sie mir gefallen hat... danke auch für die Mail, hab aber noch keine Zeit gefunden, die FF auch zu lesen


End file.
